The present invention relates generally to a foodservice system and method utilizing a food carrier for the delivery of high quality meals that are hot (or cold) and safe to eat with a fresh appearance. More particularly, this invention concerns an apparatus and method for packaging and delivering freshly-prepared, fine hot food.
The background art is characterized by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,683,889; 2,543,524; 2,591,151; 2,883,835; 3,130,288; 3,353,886; 3,410,109; 3,516,218; 3,536,132; 3,633,381; 3,805,018; 3,952,794; 4,182,405; 4,570,800; 4,904,848; 5,052,369; 5,082,115; 5,111,664; 5,297,616; 5,485,921; 5,497,883; 5,598,713; 5,711,164; the disclosures of which patents are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
Background art food carriers are not designed for the specific uses envisioned by the applicant. Most involve complicated arrangement of several parts which makes them impractical to use, expensive and difficult to manufacture and maintain.
There is a need to satisfy customers who do not want to leave their homes to have dinner in a restaurant. A special container is needed for delivering to where the customer wants to be, at home, enjoying fine food without having to do anything to it. There is also a need for a convenient service to cater at home and renew a traditional American way of entertaining. There is also a need for fine food that is safe to eat with a guaranteed temperature above 140 degrees.